In recent years, many vehicle doors made of resin have been used. The doors made of resin have a reduced weight but, as compared with that of doors made from steel plate, ensuring rigidity is difficult. For this reason, there have been proposed metal reinforcing members, each of which is attached in a hollow space defined between a resin inner panel and a resin outer panel (e.g., see JP 2011-126388 A).
In JP 2011-126388 A, there is described a structure of a back door in which a metal reinforcing member is fixed to a resin inner panel with screws (e.g., see paragraph 0008, FIG. 11, paragraph 0035, and FIG. 5 of JP 2011-126388 A).